


Dreams

by Cagetheelephant



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May - Freeform, Brian May/Roger Taylor Fluff, First Kiss, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Roger Taylor - Freeform, pre queen, tim staffell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagetheelephant/pseuds/Cagetheelephant
Summary: Roger Taylor had a dream. A pretty unrealistic dream that he never thought had a chance of becoming true. Not only were this dream extremely cliche, it was also totally out of his league, a dental student in his late teenage years, with a side hobby of playing drums in a band called Smile with his two best mates Tim Staffell and Brian May. But there it was. His dream. The “love of his life,” as his good friend Freddie had called it. Or rather, him.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is inspired by my favorite poem “dreams,” by Langston Hughes 
> 
> ‘Hold fast to dreams  
> For if dreams die  
> Life is a broken-winged bird  
> That cannot fly
> 
> Hold fast to dreams  
> For when dreams go  
> Life is a barren field  
> Frozen with snow’
> 
> Maybe if you guys like this story there will be a part two? I’ve never written a smut in my life, but I would try my best

Roger Taylor had a dream. A pretty unrealistic dream that he never thought had a chance of becoming true. Not only were this dream extremely cliche, it was also totally out of his league, a dental student in his late teenage years, with a side hobby of playing drums in a band called Smile with his two best mates Tim Staffell and Brian May. But there it was. His dream. The “love of his life,” as his good friend Freddie had called it. Or rather, him. Brian Harold May. The only person whom actually believed that Roger could have everything he dreamed of. If he only knew though. Roger could briefly remember a night he’d almost slipped out to his friend. A drunken night were the blonde had started whining about a dream of his, that he knew he could never get, but still wouldn’t have the courage to let go of.  
“You must never let go of a dream, Roger. No matter what it is, don’t let go of it. And I respect you for not wanting to tell me about it, I truly do. But it doesn’t make up for the curiosity I feel. Do you think you could ever tell me what it is? In the future, when you feel more comfortable, maybe?”  
“I can tell you if it ever happens. So don’t get your hopes up, May, because it most definitely won’t.” 

****

They had been practicing for hours now, the night slowly turning into morning as the birds had started to wake up outside.  
“Let’s go through ‘polar bear’ one final time before we end for the night,” Tim said as he plucked up his bass again, carefully strumming the chords of the song.  
“Night? It’s literarily morning now, Tim,” Brian scoffed from the corner, but stood up with his guitar anyways. Roger knew that Brian loved this song. The curly haired man himself was the one who wrote it, and was the lead singer in the song. And everytime he got a little too drunk he always sang that to Roger in their shared apartment before they went to their own separate rooms to sleep. Roger quite liked the song himself though. It was very Smile, but it almost sounded like a lullaby to him. It was a good combination. He twirled one of the drumsticks between his fingers.  
“I’m ready when you guys are ready,” he said and waited for the guitar chords to fill the room. 

“I am so tired now, I could have fallen asleep standing,” Roger whined as they finally got back to their cramped apartment, Brian locking the door behind him. Good thing none of them had school later that day.  
Brian smiled at the statement, and Roger could feel himself drifting away into that beautiful face. The shy smile and those oh so wonderful eyes.  
“Yeah, me too. I am drained.” 

****

Roger caught himself staring at the ceiling, thinking about Brian’s long and slender fingers playing on the strings of his guitar. The clock had passed 9am, and he still had not managed to fall asleep, no matter how tired he felt. He kept thinking back to the night were Brian had stayed with him all night so that he would fall asleep. The night when Roger were vulnerable for no reason really, except feeling drained and conscious and stressed because of school. That night he had never slept any better. His head in Brian’s lap as the elder stroked his slender fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp.  
“It’s just, I feel like my whole life lately has just been a race, and I am loosing. Is that normal?”  
“Everybody feel like that sometimes, it doesn’t make you not normal. I promise you Roger, soon you’ll catch up and win the whole race.”  
“Thank you for this Brian.”  
Silence  
“Brian?”  
“Yes?”  
... “No, forget it.”

**** 

Tomorrow Roger was leaving for a week to America to take part in a wedding. Freddie had helped him pick a nice outfit for the Taylor family’s friends big day, and Brian had helped him pack his bag for the trip. The sun was setting in London, and the air in Roger and Brian’s apartment were tense. None of them was sure why, maybe because they hadn’t been separated for more than a weekend since they became friends.  
“Would you like to have a drink or something since you’re leaving?” Brian asked as he stood in the kitchen, looking through their almost empty fridge.  
“Sure, I’m gonna put on some music. Any suggestions?”  
“The Beatles? Sgt. Pepper’s lonely hearts club, maybe,” Brian answered as he pulled out four cans of beer. 

both sat in silence, listening to the record and sipping on their beer. Out of a sudden, Roger could see Brian’s mouth open slightly, as if to say something, before closing again just as quickly. His curiosity took over him.  
“What it is?”  
“Nothing, just, I’m gonna miss you when you’re gone. Only though it’s just for a week, the apartment becomes empty without you in it and I hope you’ll have fun in America,” Brian said shyly and took a quick sip before putting the beer down on the table in front of the sofa they were sitting on. Roger watched him as he took a deep breath in and looked out through the window. Something was bothering him, he could tell, something bigger that just him leaving for a week, but he didn’t want to peer. Instead he answered to what Brian had just said. He had learned to ignore the flutter in his stomach when Brian said such things. It happened often, and it was just how Brian was towards his friends.  
“I’ll miss you too, mate. Really much,” he smiled, and placed his own drink down on the table too. A heavy silence fell over them.  
“Mate,” Brian repeated after what felt like hours. Roger felt confused as to what Brian was trying to say, and carefully peeked up to look at his friend’s face, a wrinkle forming kn the elder’s forehead in thought.  
“What?” Roger asked.  
“Mate,” Brian repeated again, a bit more clearly this time, although Roger had heard him the first time. “See, Rog, that’s it. I don’t know how to say it,” did he not want to be his mate anymore? Roger felt his heart pump in his chest, threatening to leave his chest. “But i figured, since you’re leaving tomorrow, I could tell you now, and we’ll both have time to think afterwards,” he doesn’t want to be his friend anymore, Roger thought.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I think, no I know, I’ve known for a good while now, I am in love with you.”  
Silence.  
Heart pounding.  
Staring.  
“Brian?”  
Brian looked up from his lap his eyes had settled to when Roger had decided to stare him down.  
“Yes?” It sounded forced, as if he didn’t really want to talk.  
“My dream was this,” Roger said, unable to hide the happy grin forming on his lips. Brian’s eyes were wide, happy, beautiful. 

Then they kissed. A slow, burning kiss. Roger felt overwhelmed, finally being able to feel the lips he had so desperately wanted to feel against his own. He felt Brian’s tongue slowly pressing in between his lips, and they explored each other’s mouths. Holding onto each other for dear life, both scared of it all to just be a dream they would wake up from in any moment. But no, this was both their dreams coming true.  
Roger called his parents the next morning, on his bare chest, laying the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He told them that he had gotten the flu, and couldn’t make it to the wedding. Instead, he laid in bed with the love of his life all weekend making love, cuddling and talking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so please forgive me for my mistakes!!!! Hope you enjoy the story


End file.
